Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. If an anomalous event is detected, then sensor data related to the event is stored for later review. A vehicle event recorder can additionally include a continuous video recorder (e.g., a video recorder storing video at all times the vehicle is in operation), an audio recorder, or recorder for other event data collected. Storing video from all times a vehicle is in operation can ensure that events of interest are captured, however, the events of interest can be difficult to locate within the entirety of the recorded video.